The swan and the nightingale
by Aquamariine
Summary: Edward es un cínico medico residente en el Hospital comunitario de Forks. Bella Swan es su nueva paciente, una suicida frustrada a la que Edward encuentra insoportable.


Tengo esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, he intentado pasarla al papel varias veces sin resultado, pero creo que ahora lo he logrado. No es la gran cosa, ni es muy original, y ya hace mucho que no escribo por lo que he perdido la práctica, pero la publico por si a alguien le interesa leerla y la disfruta, así que sin más les dejo el prólogo de The swan and the nightingale.

* * *

Prólogo

_Odio que me pregunten por qué decidí estudiar medicina, es una pregunta a la que solo puedes responder de una forma sino quieres que te miren mal: Para salvar vidas._

A veces salvo vidas, es cierto, pero estoy seguro de que las veces que me ha tocado sacar objetos extraños atrapados en las narices de mocosos, suturar heridas provocadas por peleas de borrachos, hacer tactos rectales, atender a mujeres histéricas, ancianitos hipocondriacos, madres sobreprotectoras y mocosos llorones, han sido mucho mayores.

_Con esto quiero decir que, si el objetivo de alguien es salvar vidas es mejor que se hagan un traje de lycra, una capa, se invente un nombre chulo y se dedique a ser superhéroe…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pie a orillas del acantilado pensé por última vez ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Qué espero lograr? La respuesta llegó a mí en forma de silencio: Nada.

Y aun así salté, porque hasta la nada me parecía más llevadera que esta eterna monotonía a la que he llamado vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

… _Emett siempre dice que soy un amargado, para él es fácil decirlo, es cirujano._

Yo soy médico residente y aunque tengo el privilegio de poder martirizar a los internos, bueno eso sigue sin quitarle el tedio a la vida. Y cuando digo tedio me refiero a esto: Empezar un turno de 48 horas un día viernes en la tarde y que lo más interesante de la noche sea una mordedura de perro y un travesti con resaca.

_Es en momentos como estos en los que envidio a los psiquiatras, trabajan la mitad de horas y ganan el triple. Lo malo es que la mayoría terminan más locos que sus pacientes, es el precio a pagar supongo, algo así como venderle al alma al diablo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._  
_

Jacob Black no se consideraba una persona especialmente religiosa, tal vez esto tenía que ver con el hecho de ser un descendiente Quileute, o tal vez porque la misa del domingo le producía un tedio sobrenatural_, _pero cuando vio a Bella lanzarse por el acantilado rezó todas sus oraciones como el mejor de los cristianos.

Gracias al cielo que aquella noche Dios parecía sentirse generoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno de los internos se dirigió rápidamente a la salita del médico de turno, el Dr. Cullen, y llamó a la puerta, el médico no respondió y la interna, Angela, decidió entrar. La sala de los residentes era un lugar pequeño que contaba con un espacio que hacía las veces de living y cocina en donde había un sillón, un televisor y un montón de cosas a medio comer; una habitación con una cama, que los residentes usaban para descansar cuando el turno iba lento, y un baño. El doctor Cullen se encontraba durmiendo despatarrado boca abajo sobre la cama, con el delantal blanco puesto y el estetoscopio todavía en el cuello, Angela sonrió, el doctor Cullen era un médico que dejaba fuertes impresiones en los alumnos y se caracterizaba por ser guapo, cínico y malhumorado, pero la verdad es que en el fondo era una buena persona.

—Doctor, despierte.

El doctor se movió en la cama y gruñó.  
—¿Qué pasó, Angela?

— Llamaron desde la reserva, traen a una paciente con accidente por inmersión.

El doctor despertó de golpe y se puso de pie inmediatamente, como si no hubiese estado durmiendo profundamente hace dos minutos.

—¿Cómo viene? — Preguntó mientras se apresuraban por el pasillo hacia el SAMU.

—Los paramédicos estaban tratando de reanimarla —Dijo Angela— Al parecer cayó de un acantilado.

El doctor Cullen suspiró.

—Entonces no nos queda más que preparar el equipo y esperar.

* * *

**NdA:**  
**SAMU** son las siglas para servicio medico de urgencias  
**The swan and the nightingale**: Significa el cisne y el ruiseñor. Swan hace alusión a Bella obviamente y Nightingale, además de significar ruiseñor, hace referencia a algo llamado _The nightingale effect_ que tiene relación con la posición de Edward en todo esto.

Pretendo publicar el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas.  
Escribí todo esto muy rápido, así que si alguien ve algún error y me lo señala estaré muy agradecida.


End file.
